If is evil who hurts then is evil who heals
by charis-chan
Summary: Kim and her brohters have a dificult time. They need help. Who will give it to them? Ron? Shego? GJ? Read to find out. Kigo eventually. If you read please review. Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

As always. Don't own Kim possible. Disney does.

New story, yeah! It's only a test, if you like it I'll continue now, if not… I'll continue till I finish 'maybe we always been together'. Maybe the chapters of this one will be shorter than the ones I force myself to write for Shera and Kimbra's story. Enjoy!

----

"Monkey ninjas, attack!" Monkey Fist yelled to his fellow monkeys. The smalls creatures started to ran towards the hero duo that was in front of them.

"Monkeys!" Ron shouted in pure horror he started running in circles while Rufus grabbed his little head with his hands and shouted like his owner.

Kim watched her partners acting stupid, as always when they were in front of several primates. Kim shook her head and faced the ninjas that the monkey-man sent to the teen heroes. Kim and Ron were now in some monkey temple. Wade told them that the Monkey Lord was trying to steal a gem from it. A gem that could make him more simian than he already was.

_The last I needed was to be sent to Borneo to fight monkeys. _Kim thought as she kicked the small animals. _And tomorrow I have a chemistry test!__Well at least here is warmer than Middleton._

Kim was tired of chasing and fighting the monkeys. It had been almost three hours since they arrived to the jungle and just founded Monkey Fist. Now the monkey-lover was giving her problems.

_Why can't he be like Shego?_ Kim wondered. Did she really think that she wanted Monkey Fist being like Shego? Why? Sure Shego always gave a better fight than little monkeys. Also being with Shego was different… it was intoxicating.

Every time she fought Shego she got lost in their dance. Though it was a mortal one, it was poetry, it was art. Every punch, every kick, every move were the steps of their beautiful dance. Every time she saw those green eyes she wondered what made Shego to turn to the evil side. What made her quit to her job in Team Go.

Suddenly Kim felt something odd. She felt that something was wrong. Something happened. There was something that was making her feel uneasy. The feeling only last a couple of seconds, but the sensation of hollow invaded her body.

Kim was thrown off her wondering when she heard Ron scream for help.

"KP! Help me! The monkeys are trying to eat us!"

"This is going to be a long night" Kim muttered. She went and did her job.

----

Shego was sitting in her black couch. She was dressed not in her usual cat suit, but in her pajamas, a pair of black shorts and a lime extra big t-shirt. She had just returned from the main lab, where Dr. Drakken yelled at her, again. That man didn't appreciated what she did for him. She only threw away all his blue jumpsuits! She was making him a favor! How could he be that mad at her? It was only because she was sure Drakken needed a new wardrobe. Okay, maybe the fact that she replaced all his jumpsuit with green and black outfits was the thing that pissed him off.

She didn't understand that man. But it didn't matter being yell at, she did what she wanted and, for her, that worth all the yelling.

She returned to her room in the lair not because she didn't wanted to get punish, but because it was 9:30, News time. So she was now in her pajamas, curled in her comfortable sofa with a hot cocoa-moo cup in her hands. Hey, it was a cold winter night!

Shego watched how the blonde newswoman said the news of the day. Right now there was an interview with some GJ agents. Will Du was one of them._The good Will, the one that follows the rules. _Shego sighed. She missed some of them, but she was now in the devil side, she couldn't see them again anytime soon._ Why I have to be the bad one?_

She started remembering her past, just as she did every time she saw the GJ logo. Those were good times! But now it was difficult to return to those times. She sighed again. She loved that life!

The phone rang and she was thrown out of her thoughts. She stared at the device with her eyes wide. Only three persons in the world knew her personal line. One of them was now mad at her and other usually talked to her face to face. So it only left one person she didn't want to talk anytime soon.

The phone rang again and she jumped a little, as if she thought that by only disregard it, it would stop ringing. She was shocked sure someone confused her number, right? She let the phone rang until the person in the other end of the line got frustrated.

When the phone stopped bothering, Shego started breathing again. She wasn't aware that she was holding her breath. She continued watching her TV. But her mind couldn't get out that strange phone call.

And then the phone rang again. This time Shego did jump out off her couch and landed loudly in her carpeted floor.

This time it wasn't that possible for the person to get the wrong number, so she crawled to her green phone and answered with shaky voice. "Hello?"

"Finally, I thought you weren't home" The female voice said, anger evident in her voice.

"I was I only thought you could be another person" Shego let out a sigh of relive. It wasn't the person she was thinking about. But there was something odd. "Wait. Why are you calling me?"

"Shego. We have problem with certain redheaded"

"What's with Kim?"Shego's voice was demanding and possessive, could clearly hear the laugh from her friend. "What?!" The laugh increased and lasted at least good five minutes.

"Calm down tiger, I don't want to hurt your little Princess" It wasn't a secret that Shego really appreciated and cared for the teen hero. Since the first time she saw her everyone that knew Shego could tell the redheaded had done something in Shego's head.

"Shut up"

"Oh. Did I hit a fragile spot there?" the voice came with a little more laugh. Shego only remained silent until the voice spoke again. "No, really. I don't want to harm her. By the contrary, we need to help her"

"What's wrong" Shego was now very concerned.

"Think you have time to a long chat?"

"Bets, you know I am always free for things like that" Shego convinced her friend.

Betty Director sighed and started to tell her story.

----

"Way to go KP! You totally kicked Monkey Fist monkey-ass!" Ron hollered.

"Not big!" She also was shouting for being heard. They were in Cap. Montgomery helicopter and the flying machine made a lot of noise. They were retuning home after making sure Monkey Fist wouldn't do anything stupid anytime soon. "I want to get home! I need a bath an-" she was interrupted.

The Kimmunicator started to vibrate, if it was beeping, it wasn't hard enough to been heard.

"Hey Wade!" Kim shouted.

"Hey Kim! Doctor Director demanded to you to go to GJ headquarters now!"

"Demanded?" Kim never, never was demanded to go to GJ quarters. It was always an invitation. Never an order. "What's for?!" She asked the young boy.

"She said it is very important! You need to go now! Cap. Montgomery was told to change his course already!"

The connection died. And Kim founded herself wondering what the thing Doctor Director would need from her was. She and Ron wasn't so sure what was going on. The rest of the ride they were quiet, each one trying to figure out what was the matter.

That uneasy sensation wasn't totally out of Kim's body yet. She only hopped that she could make it to home quickly to at least say goodnight to her family. She watched her watch. Ten past nine. She sighed. It was too late now to go and greet her family before she went to bed herself.

The pair arrived to GJ quarters. The building was an ordinary police station, at least for those who didn't know the secret base of the organization. They entered after thanking the captain for their free ride and they were received by some men in uniforms. They told them that the boss wanted to see them and the officers let them to a small room where they got a surprise.

There sitting in two plastic chairs were Jim and Tim. They looked tire, they were dirty and their eyes were red. As soon as they saw their big sister they ran to her and hugged her firmly.

Kim was taken back. What were her little brothers doing in GJ offices? Why they looked so distressed? Why were they crying in her arms right now? She opted to get answers by asking the first ting she thought.

"What's going on?"

"Miss Possible" Doctor Director entered the room. "Please follow me." She glanced to the loyal blond sidekick. "Alone, please"

Kim looked at Ron, as asking for his permission to go. When he nodded Kim followed the Doctor out of the room.

"What's going on?" she asked again.

Doctor Director only continued to walk the long corridor that was in front of them. She looked Kim from behind her shoulder and the teen could see sorrow and pity behind her eye. Kim remained quiet, but a tense silent filled the air.

They arrived to a room far away from the one where the three most important boys in Kim's life were. Doctor Director faced Kim.

"I'm sorry Kim" It took the redheaded a fraction of second to realize that it was the first time that the director called her by her first name. The older woman's voice carried a little of sorrow and pain too. "I'm really sorry it's my duty to inform you of a very unfortunate event" she entered the room followed by the hero.

Kim was alarmed now. "What's going on?" she asked for the third time. They were in a white room. In the middle of it were two tables. Each one had something covered with a white sheet.

The GJ officer walked between the tables and revealed what was underneath them. "I'm so sorry"

Kim looked at the tables in front of her and a gasp was heard. She now knew why her brothers were there. She now knew why she was demanded to go to GJ. She now knew why Doctor Director called like her that. She now knew why she had the feeling that something was wrong. She fell to the floor and started sobbing. Doctor Director only remained silent and let the girl cry.

Lying in the tables, each with a fresh bullet hole in their foreheads, were Kim's parents. Ms. And Mrs. Possible were there, lying dead in front of her only daughter.

----

A/N: I decided to go and write this second story that my muse hit me with several nights ago. I was having an awful dream, in which my mother died. You know, she is really the only person I now I can trust and I now she really loves me, nobody else do it like her. She's like my big sister and a friend more than my mother and together we lived too many things… I don't know what I'll do if she die soon, I'll continue my life, sure, after a lot of crying, but I'm not ready for it to happen yet.

So I was wondering. What would happen to Kim when her parents died? This will be also a Kigo, eventually. I don't know how much chapters will take me to do it, but I will do my best. In this one Kim is 16 and the tweebs are 11. I wanted them young enough for this to work. Shego'll be 18 or 19… don't know yet.

Please review and say what do you think. A little review-starving here!


	2. Chapter 2

As always. Don't own Kim Possible. Disney does… yet I do own this crazy sappy story!!

I'll try to update little after I update my other story, so I'll try to force myself to continue this at a good pace.

----

Kim was there, in the cold floor. She was there crying. She was there wondering. Wondering how could that happen. Wondering who could do that. Wondering what would happen next. Wondering what she was going to do. Wondering how could she protect her little brothers. She was there just hopping that to be a horrible nightmare, and soon her mom would go and wake her up. Hopping there was a chance to them to be alive.

Doctor Director only let the girl cry… it was the only thing she really could do. She silently covered again Mr. and Mrs. Possible's heads again. That was seriously wrong. It was just too sad… the girl was only sixteen, and she just lost her parents, that was wrong.

Doctor Director watched the girl sobbing. There was too much pain in her olive eyes. Her body was shaking and her nose was starting to get red. She exited the room and let the girl there.

Kim didn't notice when the older female let her alone. Her mind was only in the image of her parents with the bullet hole in their foreheads. It was just impossible… there was no chance for them to be dead… but hey were there, covered, so nobody could saw them.

Kim felt a warm was sensation around her shoulders. She looked up, still crying, and saw Doctor Director. She was covering the girl with blanket. Gently the teen was lifted and Doctor Director carried her out of them room.

Kim wasn't sure why Doctor Director was carrying her around… but she didn't complain. She was too hurt to think in meaningless things. She just continued crying in the brunet's arms.

As they crossed the large corridor, GJ agents saw them and they bowed lightly their heads to the teen. Those who had hats removed them, as a silent sign of respect. Kim didn't notice it, her visibility was too blur to focus anything. She didn't mind been seen crying. She just lost her parents and she knew she wouldn't be judge for feeling bad.

Soon they reached the door that led to the room where Ron and the twins were. Doctor Director put Kim on her feet while ordering an agent that was passing by some cups of hot chocolate. Kim weeping was now reduced to a series of hiccups and sniffing, she was still shaking, though.

"I know this question is stupid, but, how do you feel Kim?" Betty Director asked the teen outsides the room.

"My… my parents… they are… are… dead. How do you think?!" Kim didn't want to be harsh, but it did was a stupid question, for her anyway. Really who could ask that in a moment like that?!

"I told you it was a stupid question, yet I want an answer"

"Bad"

Doctor Director nodded and without other commentary, opened the door and let the girl enter. As soon as Kim stepped in the room, she was tackled by her two little brothers. Jim and Tim started to cry and Kim couldn't help but sobbing too.

Ron was aware of what happened. The boys told him. He was just too speechless to be useful right now. He wanted to hug Kim and tried to assure her that everything was going to be alright. But he just couldn't, he wasn't sure if anything would going to be right. He didn't want to put false hope in Kim's heart. So he did as Doctor Director, he remained quiet.

The siblings cried and cried… there was just too much pain for them.

Soon the hot chocolate arrived, and every one got a cup, even Doctor Director. Sure she wasn't never in a situation of that kind, but she still felt the pain floating in the air. She just thought she could help the girl.

It had passed several minutes until the Possible children stop weeping so hard. Sure they couldn't stop at all, that was just impossible. They silently sipped their now cold chocolate.

"What happened?" That was a question that was starting to be Kim's favorite, it seemed.

"We received a call from Middleton Police. They told us they found Doctors Possible's bodies in your house… and your little brothers waiting in the front door" Doctor Director informed the shocked teen. "It seems that young James and Timothy were the ones that called the police"

There was a loud crash. All the eyes turned to see Kim. Her now broken cup was in front of her, the chocolate spread all over the floor. The teen's eyes were wide and her face showed utter shock.

"Kim, are you all right?" Ron asked his best friend.

Kim didn't answer. He mind was in other stuff.

Tim and Jim were at the house when all the matter happened. They were the ones that called the police. They were the ones that were the strong ones… They were the ones that just saw the Doctors death.

_They were there when mom and dad got killed! _She was not just stunned by that, but also she felt so much pain knowing her little brothers were aware of the moment when they died.

"How?" The teen answered after recovering her capacity to speak "How they died got killed? Who did it?"

"We don't know the how… We only discovered the bodies" The head of GJ informed the teen.

Kin nodded at this… she was trying to force herself to stop crying. She would be the strong one, she decided, her little brothers were the strong ones before that day… they deserve a brake. She would try to protect them.

"Who did it?" Kim asked again.

"We can't tell you who was, we only can tell you who wasn't"

"How's that?" Ron was now the one who asked.

"Easy. We can tell you it wasn't any of your regular foes. That is just not the way they work. Also most of them are now in jail thanks you, so we doubt any could do it from it."

Kim nodded again. "What about Dr. Drakken and Shego. They are not in prison yet. Maybe they could… Shego knows where my house is" Kim felt a sharp pain in her heart because of this realization. Could be Shego the one that killed her parents? That would be so evil, even for Shego… but maybe, just maybe it was Shego.

Doctor Director shook her head 'no' and looked directly to Kim's eyes "It wasn't Shego."

She looked so sure that Kim didn't ask how she knew it. She looked also a little insulted when the idea popped. Maybe it wasn't Shego, Kim conceded.

"Kim" the Doctor continued "we need to discuss some things in private"

It was Kim's turn to shake her head. "Anything you need to discuss with me, you can do it with my family here" It was strange to say that word now. 'Family' what did that mean now? Family was the persons that always were with you… so mom and dad weren't family now?

Director sighed, but she knew she couldn't change Kim's mind, so she continued. "Kim, we here at Global Justice, were going to give you three options, so you could continue your life. These options include your little brothers, so think before answer

"Option one: you three can start working for us, as junior agents. Your brothers as mechanicals, and you as a field agent. You three would get paid for your services; also Global Justice is going to protect you, as agents.

"Option two: you can continue your life as you were living until now. You can forget Global Justice, you can take care of Jim and Tim and you can continue saving the world, on your own. In this one I can't assure you we will going to give you total protection, we can only help you when another misfortune happen.

"And option three: you can continue your life as a world savior, you three can go to a normal school, but you would be staying with two of our agents. Your life would be relative normal. You would go to be 'adopted' by one of our best agents, so you are going to be protected by us, just because our agent would put you three like her children. You don't need to change your name, only agree to obey them. This last one is more a personal favor than something else. Our agent agreed to help you, only if you want to.

"So Kim is up to you. Take all the time you think necessary" Doctor Director then leaved the group to think. Ron followed her; he wanted them to have all the privacy they needed.

Kim massaged her temples in frustration… Became a GJ agent? Been left alone with her brothers? Or accept being 'adopted' by a GJ agent? That was so frustrating!

She looked at her brothers, they didn't deserve this. One day, they were being at home, braking things, and the next day they were in a cold room waiting for her sister to decide their future. She knew option two was out of her limits, even if she wanted to, she just couldn't make enough money to support them, also in that option wasn't any kind of protection… what if she got killed next? What would happen to her brothers?

"Guys, what do you want?" It was fair for her to ask, it was something that would affect them too.

"We only want…" Jim began.

"…to stay with you…" Jim completed.

"…no matter what" they both said.

"You want to become GJ agents?"

The boys shook their heads. They really didn't want to become agents… what if Kim got killed in a mission? They knew that GJ work was way too much dangerous than the things Kim did.

"Me neither. So it's okay if we accept to stay with the GJ agent?" she really hadn't other option… sure her family would try to help, but it was just too much trouble for them.

The boys thought for a moment. They didn't want to be agents and they knew Kim would get in too much problems if she tried to raise them alone. So, only one option… they both looked at her sister and they nodded. At least they were going to be together.

Kim sighed and stood up, followed by the twins. They exited the room; outsides were Ron and Doctor Director. "We made a decision" she informed her "We are taking option three".

Doctor Director nodded. "It okay for you to meet your new guardian now?" Kim nodded. "Then follow me"

Doctor Director again began to walk, followed by the brothers. Kim was going to do so, but Ron grabbed her arm.

"KP. Are you sure this is the right decision?" Ron sure knew that Kim didn't want to move… and he didn't want to be alone.

"Ron, there is not other option. We just can't become GJ agents. Also I can't protect my brothers alone, I need help" she said. She then smiled "I'm sure we'll continue to see each other, Ron, you heard what Doctor Director said, I will have a normal life, sure I can continue assisting Middleton High" she walked away, following her brothers.

Ron didn't go with them… sure that was a private reunion. Also something that Kim said disturbed him. She said she needed help. Kim never admitted she needed help before. He only hoped that she made it through her parents' murder.

He sighed and went to sit in a chair next the exit. Then something caught his attention… he saw a female form out the corner of his eye… a very familiar female form. Sure it was only a hallucination. He glanced to the clock hanged in the wall: 2:46 am. Yeah. It was a hallucination provoked by the lack of sleep. He sighed again and then he fell in a dreamless light sleep.

----

Doctor Director led the sibling to her office. They motioned them to sit down in front of her desk, while she sat at her chair.

"So, who's this agent we are going to live with?" Kim asked the Doctor.

"I'm sure you know her" Doctor Director assured her. In that moment the intercom in the boss office started to ring. The GJ agent pressed a button. "Yeah"

"Raven is here" Will Du's voice echoed the office.

"Let her in" she commanded. She turned to the now broken family "Kim, Jim, Tim, I want to introduce you to Agent Raven. She is our master agent; she is now infiltrate is the evil side. I'm sure you know her, Kim" A loud knock was heard. "And she's here. Come in Raven"

The door opened and the siblings turned to see who would be their new guardian. The three gasped. Sure they all know her.

The ebony-haired female looked at them and gave them a small smile. She turned to Kim. "Hello there, Pumpkin."

Kim blinked several times, before the name of the woman in front of them escaped her lips. "Shego?!"

----

So another chap... I don't know... it didn't go out as I wanted it... next time it will be better, promise. Please leave a review!!


	3. Chapter 3

As always… I don't own Kim Possible. Disney does… yet I'll love to own little Kimmie.

----

The three siblings stared in sheer disbelieve. There in front of them was the supposed GJ agent that would take care of them… there in front of them was Kim's sworn enemy.

"Shego" the three siblings gasped at the same time.

Kim wasted no time in getting up and assumed her fighting stance. Her arms were up and her hands were made fists, but her arms really didn't have enough high to protect her if Shego did try something. In short her stance wasn't the usual. Instead of being strong and without openings this one was made for her to been beaten up. But she didn't really notice.

She was sure Shego came in just for made her feel even worse. She really didn't want Shego to make her life more miserable. She didn't know why, but she just felt that Shego and Drakken were the ones that killed her parents. Thought, deep down, she knew that that was impossible.

"Kim, Jim, Tim. Let me reintroduce you to Raven Lipsky. Our very top agent… she offered to care of you three" Betty Director stood up and walked over the raven-haired woman.

Shego politely shook hands with the GJ boss as Kim dropped her fight stance, though she was still very vexed about all. What were the possibilities that Shego was a GJ agent? Sure Shego looked different to the one that she knew. She was wearing the blue uniform of Global Justice and her hair was up in a loose ponytail. She also looked a little more business-like, maybe it had to do with the fact that she was using a pair of spectacles.

Also her face was somehow soft. She wasn't scowling or even smirking. Her usual confident glint was missing. She looked humbler and maybe more human… She wasn't the Shego that she knew… But really what were the possibilities of it?

"So Shego? You are the one that is gonna take care of us?" Kim asked skeptically. She knew that it was all a trap, she just wanted to see how far Shego was willing to take the things.

"Kim, Jim, Tim, I'm sorry" Shego turned to the siblings "I'm really sorry. I'll take good care of you"

"Shego. What kind of mind control chip you managed to put in Doctor Director?" the young redheaded asked in a cold tone.

"Kim. Believe it or not Shego never was your enemy. That was just a façade." Dr. Director assured the teen hero.

"Yeah, right" Kim scoffed "And then you want me to believe that she and Drakken work for GJ and that they never wanted to harm me"

"That's right Kim. Drew and I never wanted to harm you. He is my partner, he is also a GJ agent, hell he was a top agent before I even entered in this business" Shego said in a surprising tender tone.

"That doesn't mean anything. As far as I know you two could have kill my parents and then just managed to control everyone in here. You are just a liar."

"Kimberly, Raven has never killed someone. She has never mind controlled somebody. And I am certain that she is the most trustworthy person in the whole building, and that includes me. You don't have the right to say she is a liar." Doctor Director scolded the redheaded "She is just trying to help"

"Sis, they are telling the true" Tim said.

"Yeah. Why would Shego killed our parents?" Jim inquiered.

Kim looked down. She wasn't comfortable with what was going on. Her parents had just died and now she and her brothers were supposed to move in with her foe. "I don't trust a harpy" she mumbled.

Kim was really sure that Shego was a harpy. She was evil, she was in the other side of the law, she always managed to hurt Kim and, in more than one occasion, her teases made Kim feel horrible. She sure wasn't trustworthy and it was more than probable that she didn't have experience with kids. Hell, she even could bet that Shego eat toddlers at breakfast. She wasn't a good person at least that was Kim thought.

"What was that?" Dr. Director asked she wasn't sure if she heard right, did Kim said that she think Shego was a harpy?!

"Nothing" the redheaded muttered. It wasn't like she had any choice; it was that or risking trying to take of her brothers. She glanced up to Shego with a gaze that surely could have frozen the most deeps piths of the hell. She just wanted to make sure that she wasn't happy with what was going on. But when she looked up, most of her angry became guilt.

Shego's expression hadn't change, she was still eyeing them with a calm expression, but her eyes betrayed her. Those emerald ponds showed pain. Kim's words had managed to hurt Shego. There was the fact that she never believed that Kim thought like that about her. She assumed that it had to do with the fact that she had hurt Kim in the past. Besides she really looked and acted like a harpy. It was just that she really never believed that the redheaded thought like that.

But even when the words hurt her, the fact that she looked so pained had nothing to do with the fact that she was offended. Those words managed to bring Shego back some memories that she really wanted to forget. Those were the memories of times when she suffered… times that she prayed to forget.

"Shego?..."

Shego's eyes darkened as a memory hit her.

----

"_Little harpy, come here…"_

_Shego looked up. Even when the room was noisy and all the sounds mixed, she knew that voice, but she couldn't place who was talking to her. Maybe it had to do with the drugs, maybe it was because she had only seen him once, or maybe the man's voice was average… _

"_I don't want to…" Shego tried to murmur... but she was tired and all those things that they put in her really clouded her mind. "Please I don't want…"_

"_I say come here!"_

"_Please…"_

----

"Please…"

"Raven, Raven, Raven!"

It took a moment to Shego to realize that Dr. Director was talking to her. "Wha?"

"What happened to you? I was trying to ask you something"

Shego shook her head trying to focus "Sorry. Got lost thinking. What were you saying?"

The brunette woman eyed her worried "You sure you are right?"

"Yeah" Shego lied.

"Okay…" The one-eyed woman said. She knew that Shego was lying, and she also knew that she wasn't going to say it out loud. "I was going ask you if is was ok for you to drive them to pick their things up" The director explained "After that you could take them home. But now I think is better if Will goes with them, you don't look that good"

"I told you I'm ok. But I'll feel better if Will take them. He drives better than me after all" Shego agreed "Come on kiddos, lets go for your things" the pale woman motioned them to follow her. She exited the room followed by Tim and Jim.

Betty Director stared at Kim, who didn't go with them. The redheaded looked between angry and sad. It was something normal under the present circumstances, but she looked so out of character… she really looked like a lost little girl.

"Go with them Kim" The older woman urged her.

"I… I don't… want to go home" Kim mumbled, the last words escaped barely audible.

"Why not?"

Before the Director could have an answer the office door opened again. Shego was there, eying Kim with a puzzled expression. "Come on Kim. Go pick up your things"

"No!... I mean, I'm tired. I'll go tomorrow with Ron, right now I want to sleep" Kim lied.

Shego stared her intently and Kim stiffened uncomfortably… it felt like she was reading her soul and that made her shiver. Shego's emerald eyes focused in her own olives eyes. After a couple of seconds Shego blinked and nodded.

"It's ok Kim. Will and your bothers are in the car already, I'll tell them to go. You can come home with me"

Kim only nodded and this time she did followed Shego out of the room, but before she exited she turned to Doctor Director. "Thanks" she said briefly and received a nod as an answer. After that she followed the pale woman.

"Kim, maybe you want to wake up Ron. He can go home with Will and the twins" Shego somehow suggested as they walked through the halls.

"Yeah. He deserves a good night of sleep" Kim mumbled.

"Ok, let's wake the guy up"

They reached the main hall where the blond boy was sleeping not so peacefully. His face was twisted in a scold and it was evident that he was having a nightmare.

"Hey Ron, wake up. Time to go home" Kim watched how tender Shego was as she tried to wake up the boy. The pale woman was softly shaking him awake. She looked like a real mother. She smiled a little when the boy started to stir. "Welcome back" Shego joked lightly.

"Wha?" Ron looked at Shego's face, which was mere centimeters from his, and he panicked. "KP, KP help! Shego got me! Help!" He tried to stand up but failed and felt to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Easy boy. I'm not gonna hurt you" Shego assured him and she offered a hand to help him stand.

"She is right Ron. She is not going to hurt you" Kim said. She wasn't trusting Shego yet, but somehow, deep inside her she was certain that Shego was being really honest.

Ron looked between the two females. "Are you sure she is not lying?"

"No" Kim answered honestly and that brought a sharp pain to Shego's chest "But the Director trusts her. And I trust the Director."

The blond boy nod and stood up, without taking Shego's hand. He looked Kim and saw the sorrow in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Apparently we are going to be living with Shego. She is the agent that offered to take care of us" Kim explained.

"What?!" the boy's mouth almost hit the floor. Sure his best friend was joking… right?

"Yeah. It took me by surprise too"

"That's… that's sick and wrong"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Ahem" Shego dragged the attention to her. She turned to look at Ron "Sorry to interrupt you, but the boys and Will are leaving to the Possible house, we want to know if you want a ride"

"Yeah that would be nice… wait, the boys and Will? Aren't you gonna come Kim?" Ron inquired in a surprised tone.

"No. I want to sleep a little now. Maybe tomorrow I'll be there"

"Okay…" They started walking to the exit, where Will was parked waiting for them. As they walked Shego was left behind while between the friends were an uncomfortable silence "Sure you can trust her?" Son asked after a couple of seconds.

"I don't know. Doctor Director trusts her… maybe she isn't that bad" Kim answered. Looking Shego waking Ron made her rethink a little. Maybe Shego wasn't that bad.

"But she is Shego! You know plasma claws and smart alecks?"

"Yeah… but I don't have other choice. If we stay with Shego GJ is gonna protect us. I can't afford my brothers' studies, and they had always said that they want to study. I can raise them alone. I need help"

"I can help!"

"I really appreciate it, but you can't. Ron, we are 16, is not that we aren't smart enough to liver alone, is just that we are too young"

Ron nodded and didn't say anything. They arrived where Will was waiting for them and while Shego talk to him, Kim took Ron's hands and squeezed them tightly. They separated and Ron went insides the van while Kim stood next to Shego.

"Come on Kimmie, let's go home"

Kim only nodded and followed Shego to her car, a new black Sedan. They entered it and pulled to Kim's new home.

----

A/N: Sorry it ook me this long. Ii was really hard to do this chapter, I didn't know how to put the things for them to work, and well I am not happy wiht the results, but I hope that the followings chapters are going to be better.

Thanks for those that are still reading this, even if I take too long! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I don't ow n Kim Possible or the others...

----

The road was relative empty. It was near 4:00 o'clock in the morning, yet there were too much cars in the highway for that time in the morning. It was relative silent also. Yeah, only the cars' noises echoed in the silence, but Kim could hear Shego's soft breath. It was intoxicating, a sweet lullaby that made Kim angry. She was so confused with everything that was happening that she couldn't help being upset… there were so many questions that she wanted to know the answer. Why was she at that car? Was Shego playing with her situation? Or a better questions, Why were her parents killed? Who killed them?!

"I'm sorry Kimmie," Shego's soft voice filled the space in the car, "you didn't deserved lose your parents, I'm sorry."

The redheaded ignored her. The older woman didn't know what she going through.

The green skinned girl just sighed. It wasn't as she could simply convince the teen that she was aiming to help. Maybe as time passed the relationship they shared could change. Maybe, just maybe…

The rest of the trip passed in death silence. It was really late and Kim fought to stay awake, it was near impossible, after a mission at the other side of the world and a terrible new waiting her at home she was more that drained. It wasn't long before she passed out and the not so welcomed darkness surrounded her.

Shego only eyed her out of the corner of her eye. The girl was beautiful and she could honestly tell that she was more than a pretty face to her, but… But she also was a little teenager, and she couldn't bring herself to harm the girl in any shape or form.

----

Kim sat up sharply. She was stunned beyond death; the worst nightmare ever had just appeared in her head. She dreamt of her parents, she dreamt that they died… that they left them alone… that they were shot in the forehead…

She scooped backwards a little and leaned in the headboard. The room was cold and dark. Her bed was harder than she remembered and bigger… the teen looked around. She wasn't in her bedroom. This wasn't her home… but it oddly felt warm and secure in there, as if the darkness around her was a silent protector of a small scared girl.

If she wasn't home, that meant only one thing: her dream wasn't a dream.

Her parents were dead; she was alone with her brothers. The strange thing was that even when her heart was aching she was not sad. She was angry, really angry. She was shocked and a angry, yes, but not because her parents' death, but because the only person out there to support them was the damnable Shego. Shego, the thief. Shego, villainess. Shego, the one that offered to be their new mother.

A new mother, how would it be? Would Shego do awful things to them? Would she care for them? Would she make them evil? Would she be like their mom? Kim couldn't stop thinking about it. She was stuck with the older woman and she was certain her life would be way different from the one she used to live.

Well, if she was going to live in hell the least she can do was to get use to it as soon as possible.

She forced herself to stop thinking and got up form bed. She stood in silence near the bed, eyeing everything around her. There was the bed she had been sleeping in. There was a small desk and matching chair, a small television hang in the wall and that was it, there was nothing more in there. Well, there were two doors, one was made out of solid steel and the other was a normal door that was opened, revealing a huge walk-in closet. She started for it and cautiously peeked insides. It was empty, the only thing in the room was yet another door. She walked through it and slowly opened it.

Before her was a rather nice bathroom. It had two white sinks and a big tub on one side. On the other was the shower and the toilet. It was really nice and she wondered why such bathroom would be in a villain lair. Across of her was another door. She was getting tired of the damn doors, it felt like being trapped in a strange labyrinth.

Sighing she went to the other door and opened it. She wasn't that surprised, but really, _really,_ pissed when she found out that it let to another fucking door. She took some serious depth breaths as she walk towards it, finally realizing that she was walking trough another closet.

_These annoying doors… I wonder who planned out this stupid thing. _Kim thought before it hit her that probably Dr. Drakken would be the one behind the lookout. Sighing slightly she reached the end f the closet and found herself in another room. The bedroom was exactly the same as the one she woke up in; the only differences were that in this room there were two beds instead of one and in those bed she could easily made out her brothers sleeping forms.

Jim's bed was a mess. The boy was laid in a rather uncomfortable position and the covers were all over the floor. Tim was sleeping with his eyes shut thigh and the covers were wrapped around him rather forcefully… Kim knew her bothers were having nightmares, each of the having their unique way to demonstrate it.

The redheaded watched them sleep for a couple of minutes before walking the same path she crossed not fifteen minutes ago. The teen hero was now without something to do. She couldn't go back to sleep… she was wide awake and she couldn't do any of the stuff she usually would do when she found out free time. She decided to go out the room and see where she was.

Kim wasn't sure how she ended in the room or what was out of the door, but she was a Possible and anything is possible for a Possible. She could live her life and help her brothers out, even if Shego and Drakken were in her path.

----

"How could you!" Kim heard Drakken's angry yell and unconsciously head towards the voice. She arrived at an open door and sliding down the wall she peeked insides. What she saw left her shocked.

In the lit room were Drakken and Shego. The man was dressed in a rather funny version of Shego's outfit, but instead of black, half of it was a rather hurting-eyes blue. But that not what made Kim's mouth fell.

Drakken was sat in front of an old fashioned sewing machine, if she wanted to believe her eyes he was sewing at a rather fast pace. The loud noise the thing made was nothing compared to the yell that followed shortly after the scientist outburst.

"And what the fuck would you wanted me to do? Eh? Leave them alone and make their lives miserable because you wanted to have this part of the lair for ourselves!?" Shego was leaning over a table near the blue man and she was drawing some patterns down an awful deep-blue fabric. Her movements with the chalk were smoothly and fast.

It wasn't everyday you find that you arc-nemesis and her boss were into making clothing. It was disturbing to say the least.

"No, Rave, no. I didn't mean that." Drakken's voice softened a little and he stopped sewing in order to focus on his sidekick. "It's just, why here? What would the other villains think? Did you stop to think that?"

The dark haired woman stopped too and she looked down. In the now silent room Shego's sigh was heard easily. "No." Her hands tightened in the table, leaving small marks in the surface. "No I didn't."

"This is going to bring us a lot of problems."

"I don't care. I couldn't leave them alone. No child deserves to have no parents."

"How is it?" Drakken's eyes were clouded and he looked as if he was trying to see something that wasn't there, he was gazing out in the space. Somehow he looked more intelligent. "How is to be so young and no have parents?" He was a grown man and he was lucky to have both his parents alive, a little crazy, but alive. He had no idea how was not to have parents.

The green skinned woman looked at him and Kim saw in her emerald eyes more pain than she ever saw, not in the movies, in the news, not even in her brothers' eyes when they were remembering their parents earlier that day in GJ quarters. "You know I didn't have a mother, but at least I had a wonderful dad. We used to spend a lot of time together, he built me a lot of awesome things and he let me play in his lab. He left when I was too young and I stopped sleeping and eating. I stopped talking and I started getting into awful fights, fights that I couldn't win and left me all wounded and covered in blood, but I wasn't able to cry. My tears dried after spending nights and days crying over him. My entire world died the day he left me."

"Did you forgive him?" His voice was small, as if he feared the answer.

Shego's small smile continue to surprise Kim. The older woman looked beautiful and a lot wiser than Kim ever recalled. "Yes, a long time ago." Shego's smile faded. "I forgave him years ago, I understand it wasn't his fault and I know he loves me, but I can't change the past and I can't change the emotions I felt at the time, the anger, the despair, the pain… I know he loves me and I love him, and that is what matters. Don't you think?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

It was official; Kim was as stunned as stone. Her ears were failing, because she was certain that she heard SHEGO and DRAKKEN saying their undying love to each other. After years fighting Shego she would never imagined those two together, it was just something against nature… just something sick, sick and wrong.

The teen hero decided she had heard enough and turned to leave, not expecting a pair or big gray eyes to be in front of her. She let out a small surprised yelp, and, loosing her footing, she fell on her butt. The gray eyes were still on her, but now she could see who the owner of those eyes was.

A small girl with long white hair was looking at her. The girl was rather small, she couldn't reach Kim's waist if the teen hero would be standing. She was carrying a white teddy bear that was almost as big as her chest. The kid was wearing what looked like a small version of Dr. Drakken's trademark lab coat, but instead of the deep blue it was black. The contrast between the deep color and the girl's white, almost translucent skin only made the little girl creepier.

"Ma mom say you need be caful while evedropping a conversation, if not you end captured." The child voice was soft and low pitched. What she said only made Kim wondered where this kid came from.

"Simone." A stern voice came from the room. Both girls looked up to meet a pair of angry green eyes.

"Hi!" The little girl squeaked and hid behind Kim, which unfortunately was right between the two. "Not let her got me." The small girl whispered to Kim's ear.

"Hi She-Shego." Kim was as scared as the toddler, she gave a nervous smile. "I- I didn't mean to spy on you! I… I got lost!" She lied, or at least she tried to.

"Kim, don't lie." Shego scolded her voice still stern and her eyes looking directly into Kim's.

The thief's tone was one the teen never had have directed to her. She lowered her gaze immediately; the intensity in the green skinned eyes was too much for her. "Yes, ma'am." Her voice was soft and scared. "I'm sorry I eavesdropped, I won't do it again, I promise."

"Kim, look at me."

The girl obeyed, she was hoping Shego wouldn't punish her because of what she had done. She looked up fully expecting a long scolding, but she was surprised when a small smile and caring eyes met her.

"Kim I don't care if you were hearing our conversation, whatever you heard was meant for you to hear, but I don't want you to lie, not to me, not to Dr. D. or your brothers, not to yourself, okay?" Shego's voice was completely changed, she sounded loving and, somehow, motherly.

"Yes." A small nod accompanied Kim's answer.

The thief smiled softly, a smile that disappeared in a second. She turned her attention to the kid hiding behind the redheaded. "Now you little lady…" The child tried to make herself smaller in order to hide, but it was useless, Shego bended down and lift her by the back of her coat-like shirt. Once up she cradled the girl in her arms, the little one instantly reaching for the older woman's heat cuddled closer to her. "It's your nap time, what happened?"

"Was scared…" It was low mumbled but Kim could hear her clearly.

"Of what little one?" Shego started rocking the girl in her arms.

"Closet…" It was even lower than last time, but it was still cute to see her clutch Shego's shirt.

"Don't fear, you're not alone." Shego kissed the top of her head. "I'll go with you, but first I want you to meet Kim." She turned towards the teen. "Kim is going to live with us from now on. She's Jim and Tim's big sister."

The girl uncurled herself in order to look at the red headed. "Hi," It was a small voice and Kim was captured by the girl's cuteness.

The elder woman smiled softly at her charge. "Kim this is Simone, she's my daughter."

Sim Lipsky giggled when the redheaded heroine's jaw hit the floor.

----

A/N: Fisrt of all, I know it's been more than a year, but I've been having problems trying to write something at least a little read-worhtly. I want you to know that I'm not giving up this story.

Second... I want to remaind you that this is a KIGO story, as in Kim and Shego in a romantic relationship, but it will take a whilr 'till I'm there, so please bear with me a little.

I've made an orignal character: Sim Lipsky, AKA, Shego's daugther. She's four and I wanted to make her sound really young, that's why her dialog is so bad written.

Sorry again for the long wait. Hope you still want to read this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Kim Possible. If that were the case, Kim would be a lot cutter and paired with Shego… and Ron wouldn't even exist.

----

Kim wandered around her new home a little bit more. She was supposed to feel happy that she was being taken care of, but that was far from case. In the short spam of 48 hours she had discovered that her parents were killed and she'd found herself and her brothers homeless and orphans. That was bad for itself, but added to her pain she was now being 'adopted' by the most likely person alive: Shego.

She wasn't sure why Shego, her nemesis, the one that was always hurting her, the one that was a criminal, was suddenly very warm and caring. She had seen Shego acting as a mother and it was disturbing.

She had come to know Simone, Shego's little toddler. The little girl was raven haired, just as her mother, and equally sneaky, but for some reason knowing that Shego had a daughter made Kim feel uneasy. Not because it was bad for the green skinned female to have a family on her own, but because Kim was being reminded of how little she knew about her new mother.

She kept walking around. She was surprised to know that even the house of Dr. Drakken was actually a lair. Of course, she had learnt that they lived in a very different part of the lair. Goons and guards lived in a side of the building, next to the lab and the main room; while Shego, Drakken and Simone lived in a smaller, yet homier part of it.

She had discovered it as she was trying to map her new lands. She had crossed one of the lair's doors (one of the many she had come to know by now, it looked like they were really into having doors all around) and found herself in a place really different form 'the family side'. There the walls were even more rock like and the lights were dimmer.

People were walking around and chatting happily. There were mostly men, but several women made themselves noticeable. Kim wasn't really sure why it was so strange. She was used to fight with only henchmen… never henchwomen.

"Oh, look!" someone had yelled, "that's Kim Possible!" the redheaded had been perplexed. The cry hadn't been one of battle or something like that. It hadn't even been one of alarm; it has been just a regular cry of joy, as if suddenly admirers had witnessed a famous actor or something.

Suddenly Kim had found herself surrounded by people, all of they were talking to her as if she was a celebrity. It had thrown her off. Some people had dared to reach towards her, trying to grab her or steal something for her.

She had been ready to run when a voice she knew too well was heard. "People!" the male voice had shouted and everybody had frozen. "Kim Possible is not a prize," Dr. Drakken`s voice had appeared from behind her. "I know everybody here respect her, but please, let her breath."

Kim had turned only to see that Drakken had already turned to leave; she believed that the mad scientist was still too uncomfortable with her to just talk to her. People then had just leaved her, in order to follow their boss.

So the teen was by herself again, wondering the lair.

She entered through a wide opening and found herself in the main chamber. It wasn't anything like the ones she knew before. There were more machines that she ever saw before and it impressed her that they were more sophisticated than the ones Drakken usually used in his plans.

The room was smaller, or maybe it had to do with all the desk and chairs that were in the center of the room. They looked like regular school desk, they were just a little wider, but other than that they reminded her of Middleton High School's desks.

"What are these for?" She asked nobody.

"Those are for Drakken's students."

Kim turned startled to see Shego leaning in the wall behind her. "Pardon me?"

"I mean," she stated walking towards the redheaded, "The desks are for Drakken's students." She stood besides the girl and opened her arms, motioning for the room. "This is Drakken main classroom."

"Classroom?"

Shego nodded. "Betty explained to you that both Dr. D and I are GJ agents, right?"

"Yeah…" The leader of Global Justice did tell her about them, thought she didn't believe her.

"Well, our main job is to be 'evil' and look after the other villains on this side of the globe." Shego smiled proudly. "But, Betty wanted a place were the new recruits could train and learn the ways to stop evil. Drakken is the top agent of the agency, not because he is a really good inventor, but because he used to be the best police investigator in the United States when he was young."

Kim looked at her shocked, that wasn't something she expected.

"He teaches the new ones about criminologist, ballistic, mechanic and scene investigation. That is why these desks are here."

Kim only blinked. Sure Shego was pulling her leg! There was just no way that Dr. Drakken the stupidest of all her enemies. "Are you kidding me?"

Shego's smile widened, it was obvious that she was porud of Drakken, her smile just tell Kim so. "Nope. All I told you is true."

"Yeah, right." The teen scoffed. She couldn't believe that the dumb Doctor could be the man Shego was bragging about.

Shego shook her head. Of course Kim wouldn't believe her, after all she was the bad one. "Come on," she said happily. "Let me prove it to you." She took Kim by the hand and sprint from the room.

Kim hadn't time to protest and had to run to keep up with the older female. They passed several doors and some henchmen. The redheaded didn`t know where they were going but she was glad when they arrived to a door after almost ten minutes of running around.

She was panting heavily and scowled at her new tutor. "Why did you do that?!"

"Got to tease your condition Pumpkin, even when you globetrot every day you need to improve your running." The elder female joked a little and it made Kim smile. "Now be quite." She ordered her before opening the door.

Kim was surprised to see that the room was wider than it looked. She entered the room and Shego followed her and closed the door, shutting out all the sounds form outsides. It took Kim a moment to see that they were in an auditorium.

The room was completely silent. The henchmen and henchwomen that assaulted Kim a while ago were all sat in the auditorium like classroom. Each one of tem were scribing down like lunatics. If the teen hero tried it, she could easily hear how the pencils were rubbing hard against the paper.

At the front of the room was Drakken, sitting comfortably behind a wide desk. He turned to see them for a second before returning to the book he was reading. Behind him were several pictures big enough for all to see. Each one of them was a simple blood stain. They were different from each other and the color changed in each one.

"He is now in the middle of a ballistic examination." Shego whispered only loud enough for the redheaded to hear. "He just started, so it's only the basis what he is teaching."

Kin nodded, processing the information. "Why would they want to learn that?" She mussed at loud.

The green skinned female only smiled a little sad. She grabbed the teen again and made them both leave the room. Once outsides she started speaking at a normal level. "See Kimmie, the real evil is not what you have come to know."

Kim arched an eyebrow. Se wasn't stupid; she knew that people could be real bastards. An example to it was her parent's death. "I know."

"Then you can understand why it is so important that GJ agents know how to investigate the crimes." Shego stated. "If they really want to protect us from the lunatics out there then they need to be the best prepared they can get, don't you think?"

"I guess…" Now, if Shego put it that way she could understand easily the point of doing it. "So this lair is like a GJ school?"

Shego started walking and Kim followed her. "Sort of. Here we only teach certain things, like how to investigate a proper crime scene. We also gave them a little course about mechanics just that they know how to repair guns and the special GJ cars." She pointed to the left where a hangar was.

Kim could easily see that it was full of different kinds of vehicles, from bikes to cars to heavily armed tanks. "So you also teach that?" It was a strange thing to imagine Shego in a white coat and searching for prints in a murder scene.

Shego shook her head. "My job is harder." They continue waking, leaving the hangar behind. "I am the responsible of training the people into the best combatants." Kim burst laughing and Shego joined her. "What? It's harder than it sounds."

Kim laughed a little more. "Com'on, I bet you're a grate teacher, how hard could it be?"

Shego smiled, enjoying how they were going along. "It's not me. Most of the people that join GJ are geeks, just like Drakken, and haven't fight hand to hand in their lives. Try to teach 25 year olds into doing something they haven't done before."

The redheaded smiled at that. "I can see our point. So, training them is what you do?"

Shego nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes I get to train special teams into stealth and robbery, but that's just a rare task."

Kim stopped walking, shocked at that. "Why do GJ need to know haw to steal?"

Shego kept walking a little before stopping. She turned to see the teen. "It's all part of protecting people, Princess. We rob when we are call for."

Kim was about to protest when a bell rang. The thief looked over a nearby wall where a clock was. People's steps were started to be heard and soon enough, people started passing by them.

"Sorry Cupcake, but I have a class to be in. We'll continue this conversation later." She turned to leave but something stopped her. She turned slowly and Kim could easily recognize that sparkle of mischievous in her eyes. "Hey Kimmie," she practically purred out the name. "Want to be part of the class?"

She didn't know it, but Kim was smiling as soon as the offer was made. "That would be spankin'!"

The older female took her by the hand and started walking towards the lair's gym. Once in it the teen saw how people were already in there and were standing quietly in rows. Shego signaled her to stand in an open spot at the back, next to a GJ agent that looked in desperate need of a diet.

"Okay everybody!" Shego yelled. "Let's start running today's 10 laps!"

Kim started running with the others, smiling. Not even once her brain registered that she had had a really good chat with Shego and that she had enjoyed it. It didn't even crossed her head to think that it was strange to feel so at ease at her sworn enemy home.

----

A/N: Sorry this was short. I just wanted to be over with it. Don't expect this story to be all happy times and sugar... this would be the most random and happy chapter I write in a while. I just needed something to make Kim change a little... annd hate herself about it.

The following chapters are going to involve the real damage that Kim's parents' death brought to the family, so wait for them!

R&R please ^w^


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Kim Possible nor the other characters. I'm only owner of my plot and my crappy writing.

XxXxX

Dinner at the Lipsky house was… something to remember. It was strange, Kim believed, to be with both her nemesis at their table. Drakken and Shego were sharing their meal with Kim and her brothers. The table wasn't that big, so they were all cramped around it, but having Shego less than a foot away was something, shocking enough, relaxing. Maybe it had to do with the fact that a little white toddler was sitting happily in the older girl's lap. Kim remembered something about a high chair not longer able to fit in the crowed table.

Kim was somehow relieved to learn that the family didn't dinner with the GJ agents, those had a big high school-like cafeteria were food suitable for their training was served. That was disturbing, imagine, eating cafeteria food at school and at home. So, she was glad when Shego took her to their private kitchen and gave her some cookies while she made dinner. Little after that, Sim made herself present at the kitchen and Kim was happy to share her cookies with Shego's little daughter.

Sim was cute. Kim could easily see Shego in her. Their mouths were the same and they frowned alike. It was like seeing a white haired mini Shego glaring at you when the last cookie was eaten. Shego put whatever tantrum was going to start announcing that dinner was ready.

At the table the company wasn't that bad. Dr. Drakken was funny to chat with, surprisingly enough. He didn't talk about his lasts scheme, no, the only thing he talked was about his students. Really, the man was beyond proud all of them did great at their ballistic exam. He started talking about what to look forward in a scene and her little brothers soon jumped in the conversation. A short time later the three men were talking about machines and how to build guns and what kind of hole they could make. This somehow disturbed Kim, mostly because she was eating a very red spaghetti and because, well, it kinda made her remember her parents and the way they died.

Some bastard had put a bullet in both her parent's foreheads. It had been a little over 48 hours and she was already fitting in her new home. She recalled a little while ago, when Shego invited to join in her fitness class. Kim had been happy, really happy. She was doing what she loved the most, fighting and running around. Nothing else was in her mind, but most of all, she knew she could be careless, Shego was there after all. Shego would make everything better.

_Did I just thought of Shego as something that could protected me? _Kim asked herself. _Yes, I did. _This made Kim stop eating. Her eyes glazed over and the fork made its way to the floor.

"Kim, are you alright?" Shego asked as soon as she noticed the teen stopped eating. Sure, she had been quiet most of the meal, but she was sure that's the way she was used to eat, not because she was uncomfortable. But, what made her stop?

Kim looked at the older girl, whit big watering eyes. Everything was messed up. The boys were talking animatedly at Drakken as if they were long lost buddies. As if their parents hadn't died. And, earlier that day, while in Shego's class, it was like she also had forgotten. She had been happy, while she needed to mourn her parent's lives. She was a terrible daughter.

Tears started running down her pale cheeks and her face scrunched over*. She buried her face in her hands and the sobs echoed loudly in the now silent room.

Shego sighed. Everything had been working way too smoothly. She had hoped that the kids adapted well to their new surroundings. Tim and Jim were depressed, she could tell by the way they were overly interested in what Drakken had to say, they were trying their hardest to stop thinking about their parents. That was okay, because they wanted to be fine again.

Kim, on the other hand... wasn't cooping too well.

Giving Simone a kiss on the forehead she passed her to Drakken, who readily accepted the toddler. She stood up and approached Kim. Hugging her from the side, she gently pulled the teen to her and carried her like a small kid, wrapping Kim's legs around her waist. Without saying a word, they left the room.

XxXxX

Kim knew she was moving, but wasn't too concerned how. She was grateful to be out of the dining room because somewhere between there and wherever she was her sobbing became heart wrenching wailings. Her face was buried in soft, warm material and it was becoming wetter every passing second. Oddly enough, she felt somewhat safe.

Soon she felt herself being laid in a soft surface, the source of safety leaving. She wailed harder. She didn't want to be alone.

"Shhh, I'm not leaving. I'm here." A warm form laid besides her and wrapped her in the same safety that she craved.

The voice was soothing and it was familiar. Her wailings hadn't stop a bit, and she wasn't sure where she was. Some little part of her head was telling her to suck it up and start acting like the sixteen years old she was. But the rest told her to continue, that it was alright and that she needed it.

"Shhh Kimmie, I'm here, everything is going to be alright." A kiss in the forehead.

Suddenly, she knew. That source of comfort was Shego, the thief, the mercenary, her nemesis, her new mother. She could help it. She clung to the older girl, deep down she knew it was safe. Deep down she knew she could let lose.

Shego cared; Shego was there to protect her. The older girl wasn't going to judge her. So, she did something she hadn't done in years. Her thumb easily found its way into her mouth, calming her immediately and stopping the wailings. The tears kept running, but in a little while the teen was sleep, softly sucking on her thumb.

Shego looked down at the teen. This was bigger than she thought. The twins knew what happened to their parents, they were present and they were aware of it every minute. When they had arrived from the Possible house both kids were crying hard. It was really difficult not to, after all, they practically went to say goodbye to their old house.

The twins knew. But Kim didn't. Kim was still trying to figure out what happened. She had seen it in her eyes that morning, while she was teaching her first class. Kim forgot about everything. She forgot about her parents' death and she forgot why she was in the lair. Kim was acting like she had been in there for as long as she'd lived. That was wrong.

Shego thought that maybe, just maybe, the teen could knock off that state. She was in denial. She didn't want to believe in it. But then, at dinner she snapped, and not the way Shego had wanted. The thief had hoped for Kim to start mourning like the typical teenager, she hoped Kim to become angry, to be violent and hurtful. But, no, Kim wasn't acting like that. She was like a little kid who was separated from her mother and father and still didn't understand why.

Shego sighed. She at least knew that Tim and Jim would be easier to control. She remembered what happened exactly after they came from their home in Middleton:

XxXxX

Both kids climbed down the GJ van, tears were streaming down their faces. Will Du drove off as soon as he saw Shego waiting for them in the lair entrance.

The green skinned girl saw them and her heart broke. They looked really small; Tim was carrying a red duffle bag and what appeared to be tool kit, while Jim was carrying his green duffle bag and a pink one. She kneeled in front of them and opened her arms. Jim wasted no time dropping his cargo and running for her, but Tim didn't move, he just gripped his things tighter.

Shego could feel Jim's fists around her shirt and the sobs were getting quieter as the minutes passed. She motioned for Tim after a while, she wouldn't force him, but she did wanted him to know she was there for them. The boy didn't move.

"Why do you care?" Silent tears were still coming from his eyes. The venom in his voice shocked both Shego and Jim. The latter stopped crying just to shot his twin a dirty glare.

"What the heck, man? She cares enough to take us under her wing!" That shocked Shego and Tim now. Surprise, surprise, Jim Possible was standing up for her.

"That doesn't means she really cares. For all I know Doctor Director made her take us." Shego was glad that at least her 'evilness' wasn't the thing that bother the kid so much.

"Don't be stupid, do you really think that she would let us stay if that was the case?" Jim was now out of Shego's embrace and was almost nose to nose with his mirror, he poked him in the chest with enough force to make him take a step back.

As soon that this word left his mouth Tim dropped his things and made a fist, however, well before he could raise it a pale hand grabbed it. "Enough." Shego's voice was stern and her eyes were cold steal. Both kids lowered their heads in fear.

"Sorry didn't want-"

"-to annoy you."

Shego smiled at this. She preferred them completing each other's sentences than fighting. She kneeled again and this time embraced both of them without waiting to see which one did want the hug. "Boys, you are family. You can't fight each other, you need to support each other."

"Then how come you left Team Go?" Jim asked; there was fear in his voice. He wasn't sure if that was a forbidden subject, but he hated it when people lied to them.

Shego smiled sadly at them. "I left because I was kicked out." She combed her hand through Jim's hair. "My brother thought I was useless because I got pregnant."

That surprised both Possible. "Do you-"

"-have a kid?"

Shego grinned proudly. "Yup. She's almost four years old and I'd be really glad if you could play sometimes with her. She gets lonely easily."

Jim smiled. "Ok."

Tim, however, had a lot more questions to ask. "Then, what about GJ? They took you in even after the kid?"

"That's a really long story. Let's just say I was into GJ well before Simone." Shego took the bags nearest to her and stood up. "Come on kiddos, Kim is already asleep, so let's get you two to your room." A pause. "Or do you want each one a room?"

Jim and Tim looked at each other before answering at the same time. "Share, please."

Shego had to smile at that.

XxXxX

Kim's eyelids fluttered open to a room she wasn't familiar with. She wasn't really sure what happened, but she remembered the feeling of calmness and security that had made her fell asleep. Then, she was aware of two feelings she hadn't felt in a really long time.

The first one, something soft was inside her mouth. It was soothing and she was sucking on it without thinking. Right, she used to suck her thumb when she was little and was scared. But then again, that was before entering elementary school. As disturbing as it was, she kept it in, just to feel the calmness that she knew came with the sucking.

The second one was more disturbing. She was cold and wet below the waist. She knew what that meant and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. Removing the cover from over her she spotted the problem. A big wet spot made itself visible around her. Ever since Kim Possible turned ten the bed wetting problem stopped… or so she thought before that night.

Kim couldn't help it. She started crying like she used to do when she'd wake up to a wet bed.

XxXxX

A/N: So... It's been more than a year without updating. I don't know why, but I just couldn't write for a while, and then, I couldn't write about my on going stories, so I started _Reunited _and I think that is a good story as any, but it is not the same as this one, becuase, well, for me this one is like really something I don't wish for people to live.

I am regressing Kim because everybody reacts diferent to things in life, Kim reacts this way. I just hope nobody is ofended, and well... a little review would be great. Sorry for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Kim Possible.

XxXxX

Shego closed the door softly. It was just past nine and Simone had been in bed for almost an hour. She just put the twins to bed too. Surprisingly enough, both kids were really tired after an afternoon bonding with Drakken. The three males spent most of the day building and exploding those things. It was a pain in the ass to clean after, but at least it took the boys' mind out of the grief they were living.

Drakken was someone she knew from the beginning was going to help with the boys. They were too much alike, always building things up just to destroy them as soon as they were working. The twins had ended with both their faces black form all the powder they used that day, but they were both smiling when she tucked them in.

Just as she walked from the twins' room a soft cry reached her ears. Slowly, she made her way to the next door. Pressing an ear to the metal door she could hear the faint sound of sobs. She sighed, of course, the girl wouldn't stay asleep through the night, and even less if she was put to bed at six. Better see if the girl could be lulled to sleep again.

"Kimmie?" she said knocking the door lightly. "Are you alright? I'm coming in."

Inside the teen froze. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she would be lucky enough to stay inside the room all the night and maybe, in the morning, she could change and nobody would be the wiser.

Now, Shego was going to see her like that and she was going to make her stay wet all night. Besides, it was embarrassing knowing your new mother was going to found out you had troubles with your bladder at night. Maybe Shego would scream at her, maybe she would be kicked out of the lair… worse so, maybe Shego would find that so disgusting that she'd told GJ that the Possible orphans were so useless that they better stopped helping them.

A big part of her wanted to say: 'Don't come, I'm fine, I'm just trying to sleep', but she could only cry harder.

The door opened silently as soon as the sobs increased; what Shego saw was something she really wished hadn't happened. There was Kimberly Ann Possible, world saver, teen hero, curled up in a thigh ball with her eyes shut tightly, tears running down her cheeks. Her thumb was in her mouth, making the sobs a little quieter that they would be and her lower half was soaking. The scent of urine in the room was heavy and Shego sighed. This was really worse that she imagined.

"Kimmie..." the teen heard her name was whispered from the older girl. She was surprised not to find shame, disappointed or even annoyance behind those words. But, even so, she shrunk back in the bed when Shego sat next to her, away from the wet spot in the covers. "Kimmie, look at me."

The teen didn't move. She didn't want to. But, she thought she owed something to the pale girl. "I'm torry." She said around her thumb. A hand reached to caress her hair.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, it was an accident." Shego smiled at the frightened girl. "Come on. Let's get you changed." She took Kim's unoccupied hand and pulled slightly.

The teen opened her eyes at this and eyed Shego. What was Shego talking about? The sucking in her thumb increased speed. She made no other move, though, so, Shego pulled again.

"Kim…" Shego's voice was a little sterner this time around. "Get up."

The teen shook her head. She didn't understand. She wet the bed. She was supposed to stay wet until morning. She was supposed to be scolded. She was supposed to be punished. Shego was making no sense.

Shego eyed her. Something was off. "What's wrong Kim?" The actual use of her name made the hero start talking, however, the thumb made it really hard to understand. Shego gently took the offended hand and took it out her mouth. "I understand you better without it in." She explained at the pouting hero.

Kim had now both her hands in Shego's possession, so there was no way to get that calm feeling. She started sniffling and she was really about to freak out when Shego moved and gather the teen in her arms. The security from earlier in the evening returned and calmed her a lot. So, she started speaking.

"I'm really sorry I wet the bed, I promise it won't happen again. It is ok if you leave now… I'll go back to sleep soon. I promise." She said with her voice tiny and hoarse form crying. The tears had stopped and she loved the feeling of Shego near her, but she didn't want the older girl to think that she needed her near to feel at ease. She didn't want to be a burden.

Shego raised an eyebrow at this. "I know you are sorry, Kimmie. But I won't let you alone like that. Besides, I need to change your sheets and you need to be cleaned."

Kim buried her face in Shego's neck. She was scared. This had never happened before. She wet the bed. She _needed_ to stay wet. Nothing more, nothing less. Shego was making no sense. She was frustrated. "Why?"

The pale girl blinked. _'Why?' _She was the one that didn't understand now. "Why what?"

"Why do I you need to change my clothes? Why do I need to clean myself? Don't I am supposed to stay wet until morning?" She was tired and confused, so she just said what was in her mind. Her thumb found its way into her mouth again and she started sucking, all the while hiding in Shego's neck.

Maybe it was really arrogant of Shego, but she had always sworn that there was nothing left to surprise her. Well, Kim Possible could really do anything, even surprise ol' little Shego. Where the hell that came from? She decided that telling Kim that the answers for her questions were obvious, she better answer them like she would do with Simone.

"Well Kimmie, first, I need to change your sheets so you can sleep better at night. Second, you need to clean yourself so you won't wake yucky. And third, no, silly Kimmie, you aren't supposed to stay wet, you are supposed to clean yourself and change the sheets if I'm not around. But, it I am, then leave it to me, ok?"

Kim nodded. It made perfect sense, although it wasn't something she had done before. "Otay." The word came slurry around the thumb, but she made her point across.

Shego smiled at this. She pressed the teen to herself a moment before letting go. "Come on, baby, let's get you to the bathroom." She got out of bed and Kim just stayed there. Shaking her head amused she gently scooped the girl in her arms and took her to the bathroom attached to the room.

XxXxX

Kim sat in the empty tub, clothes still on and her now trusty thumb inside her mouth. Her mind was cloudy. She knew Shego had in her some maternal instincts and she came to realize that somehow she craved the feel of safety Shego gave her, but other than that she was blank.

Shego was busy right now changing the bedding and Kim was supposed to clean herself, but she didn't want to move. It was too much work, too much pressure, too much responsibility. She wanted to sleep, she was tired and hurt. She needed someone to make it better and the person that always made it better was no longer around.

Her mom was gone, her dad was gone. They had left her. It hurt.

"Kimmie?" It came from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

It had been a long time, or so Shego thought. She was done changing the sheets and she even put a plastic one to protect the mattress if Kim wasn't done with the wetting. So, she was just waiting for Kim to get out so she could tuck her in and let her sleep. The problem was, Kim was not coming out.

She waited for a response, when none came she called again. "Pumpkin, I'm entering." She didn't care if the teen was naked, she was worried.

She opened the door and it wasn't hard for her to see the teen curled in the tub, with her clothes on and hugging her knees. "Kimmie…" She entered the room. "Why are you there? I thought you were cleaning yourself." Kim didn't look up. She just stayed there gently sucking and staring at nothing. "Princess…"

She approached the teen and kneeled besides the bathtub. Combing her fingers through some tangled orange hair she said. "Kimmie, we need to get you cleaned. You are already cold and I don't want you to stay wet. So, I'm asking you. Are you going to get cleaned or do I have to do it?" She meant it as a threat for Kim to get cleaned, so she was a little frustrated when Kim didn't answer as she wanted.

Kim shook her head. She didn't want to talk… she was afraid that if she started talking Shego would make her thumb go away. It was safer this way.

"Kimmie… answer me." She received another shake of head. Guessing that she wasn't going to receive answers she changed her way of asking. "Are you going to clean yourself?" Another shake. "Do you want me to do it?" A moment of hesitation, then a small nod. "Are you sure?" This time the nod was firmer. "Okay then. Come here." She gently scooped the girl by the armpits and set her on the toilet lid.

Kim sat there while Shego turned to the tub and started filling it. She started walking away and that made Kim whimper. "Easy, baby, I'm just getting some bubbles." She gently combed her hand in the red hair; it was something that she came to realize really calmed Kim down; before searching for the bubble's bottle. When the tub was half filled she shut down the faucet and turned to the teen. "Okay, baby, arms to the sky."

Kim looked at her as she was crazy. There was no way Shego was going to make her thumb leave her mouth. As if reading her mind Shego added. "It is just a moment, Princess, then you can have it back." Smiling at her thoughtfulness she complied and soon her top was in the floor, and the thumb in her mouth. She didn't think to cover herself, it was Shego after all.

The taller girl lifted Kim onto a standing position on the toilet lid. It was an advantage that Kim was a little small for her age and weighted close to nothing to Shego. Working fast, the pants and panties were pulled off and the teen was carried to the tub.

The warm water was a big contrast to her cold bottom and she gasped. "Too hot?" Shego asked. She shook her head. "Good." Soon strong hands were washing her over. Soap leathered her body and her hair was washed and conditioned. During all this it never occurred to Kim that there was something wrong. She felt safe near Shego and she trusted the older girl like she never did somebody. Unfortunately, Shego really wanted the girl in bed, so the bath was too short for Kim's taste.

Letting the water go Shego made her stand and rinsed her really quickly with the hand shower. Once she was done, a soft, big towel was wrapped around her body. The pale girl towel dried her in the tub before putting her out. Clothes that her brothers brought the other day from their old house were soon ready and this time around there was no stress when it was time to put on the clean top.

Once dressed, Kim was carried again like a little child to the room. The bed was open and Kim was already half asleep with all the attention. The warm water, the hot hands, the soft massage at her scalp, Shego's presence, all made her relax beyond what she thought was possible. Being laid on the bed the covers were soon over her and Shego kissed her forehead.

"I need you to stay awake a little, Princess, I have something for you. Wait here, and don't panic, I'll be back really soon." Shego said and left the room.

It was easier said than done.

As soon as the older girl was out of her sight something insides Kim cracked. She was alone again and it was scaring. She didn't want to move in fear of what could happen, but she wished Shego was near. Tears started welling in the eyes and soon were rolling down her cheeks; this time however, no sobs came from her.

"Shego…" She whimpered pathetically around the thumb, which was getting a little sore from being there most of the day.

"I'm here baby." Sure enough, the older girl entered the room just in time to hear what Kim had to say. "I'm here." She sat by the teen in the bed and caressed her cheek. "I just went to find you something." She smiled at the girl, before her face became serious. "You need to stop sucking your thumb."

If Kim was scared before, it was nothing compared to what she felt at Shego's words. Fortunately, it didn't last long. "Kimmie, I know you need it, but it won't do your thumb any good, I already seen that it is going to peel off soon, so, I borrowed this from Simone." She held out a red pacifier. Gently she took the startled teen hand and removed the thumb form insides the mouth and replaced it with the pacifier. "She won't miss it, she has tons of them."

Oddly enough, the pacifier felt good, as good as the thumb felt. She started sucking on it just as easily as she had been doing.

"Also," Shego said. "Tim and Jim brought you this," Shego reached over Kim to the nightstand and grabbed a really worn cuddlebuddy.

"Pandaroo!" Kim cried like a five years old, the pacifier felt to the bed without a sound.

Shego smiled and gave the plush toy into the waiting arms. "Now is time to sleep, Kimmie." She gently put the pacifier in the teen's mouth again. She started caressing her scalp and, with all the attention, her plushie in her arms and the calming feeling of sucking, Kim was dead to the world in less than a couple of minutes.

XxXxX

A/N: So... yeah , I know... it's really soon. Well, I wrote this one along the last one, so, let's just said I had it spilt.

One of the reviewers said that they weren't that fond of this story because of the Shego/Drakken relationship and that maybe it wasn't that enjoyable to read for KIGO followers. Well, I have to say some things about that:

First of all, I know it's been a really long time since the first chapter, but in it I wrote that Kim was 16, the twins were11 and Shego was going to be 18-19ish... so, do the math. Remember Sim is almost 4.

Second of all... I NEVER said that they were a couple (I mean Drakken and Shego). This is a Kigoish story, although I'm realizing its really going to that a long while to get there... I'm angsty by nature, so, excuse me beforehand if something is overly mushy and/or tragic.

Thirdly... wel there are sure several kinds of love. It's not the same love that Jim feels towards Kim than the love Shego feels for Simone.

Fourthly, well you just need to stick to the story to know what happens next, but tell you what, I haven't written the next chapter, so I'll try to explain a LITTLE about Shegoand Drakken's relationship.

Thanks you so much for the reviews, especially AdonCa, 'cause that kind of reviews are the ones that knocks me off my feet and make me wanna write faster and better. See you soon, I promise. I'l just do my homework for today, clean a little the house and I'll start writing.

Thank you so much!


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Kim Possible. Disney does.

XxXxX

"So… what do you think of the Possible kids?"

"The boys are fun. Kim still makes me shiver, though." He said while towel drying the dishes.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know… I mean, I know everything we do is a façade, but still, the girl surely left an impression."

"That was the past… you know it." She stopping rinsing the dishes long enough to eye him seriously.

"I know Raven… I know… it's just that she remembers me of you so much."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "How so? We are not even a little similar."

"No, you are not." They had finished washing the dinner dishes, so he gestured to the table. "Shall we?"

Shego sighed, feign annoyance, just to smile brightly at Drakken. "Just a moment, though. The kids are in bed, but I still have to study for an exam."

"Of course, of course. I promise I'll make it short." He said. When they were moving he noticed the belt Shego was wearing, something about it made hi curious. "Why are you carrying two baby monitors?" One was the regular… but two?

Shego looked down to where both the small monitors were. "Well… one is Sim's… the other is for Kim's room." She shrugged. "She's been having nightmares." Of course she wasn't going to tell Drakken that Kim had woken up not too long ago in a wet bed. That was Kim's to tell, not hers.

Sitting at the table Drakken rubbed his face in his hands. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Shego also sat. "What are you talking about?"

"Rae… your birthday is a couple of months from now and you are barely turning nineteen. You haven't gotten the 'teen' part out of the number yet. Are you sure you can keep up with not one, but four kids?"

Shego got defensive from this. "Now wait a minute there. I have been taking care of Simone perfectly well. You know it, you've seen it!"

Drakken sighed. "I know you are capable with Sim. I'm just wondering if you are making the right choice letting the Possibles live here with us. They are no pets, they are human, and kids that need to be taken care of. You won't be able to get rid of them even if you wanted to."

An angry Shego was something nobody wanted to see. "What the hell? You think I can't do it? I can! I can take care of them! I'm not stupid. I know they are no fucking animals. I will take care of them as they fucking need to!"

"Raven, language." Drakken scolded.

"The hell! I'm fucking talking as I want. You just need to realize I'm capable of doing shit. I'm not helpless. I can pull up my weight and I can do as I please."

Drakken frowned. "Watch it girl." He pointed a finger at her. "You are really intelligent and independent at some extent. But you are still living under my roof and you will follow my rules."

Shego snarled. "What the fucking is your problem? I can do shit." The hell she had to do as the old man wanted. She was no slave. She was an adult. She was so furious at this point that she stood up shaking all over. Her hands were firmly placed in the table and a really small amount of plasma made itself known in her hands, melting a little the table. She was getting carried away, but Drakken was insane. She could help the kids… she wasn't useless.

In a shift motion Drakken grabbed her wrist and had her pinned over his lap, her bottom high in the sky and her legs kicking. He twisted her arm in a way she couldn't struggle free… not that she didn't try.

"Now listen very carefully-"

"Don't wanna!" She was acting childish, but boy, she was pissed. She started kicking her legs and trashing around.

A sharp cracking sound was heard over the kitchen. A stinging pain made its way all around Shego's bottom. "Stop it Raven."

"Let go!" Another cracking sound. "Let go!" She kicked her legs even more as she felt another slap hitting her.

"I won't let you go until you start acting your age and stop throwing a temper tantrum." Yet another slap.

"Hey! I don't deserve this, let go!" Drakken stopped for a second to stare at her, silently asking if she was serious.

"You don't deserve this?" He asked in disbelief. A harder slap this time around. Followed by several more.

"Hey! Ow! Stop it!" The pain was getting intense, and so was the struggling. It was a long time since she had a spanking… maybe six months or more, so the pain was a little foreign to her… not that she didn't have her fair share of spankings in her life.

"I will stop when you calm down. You know it." His hand was starting to ache, and it was hard to aim given the pale girl's movement, but he knew this was the only way to take Shego through her anger… it was a lot easier when she was little, thought.

Then Shego remembered the way things were done when she was being punished. It really hurt now, so she just let herself go limp in Drakken's lap. Soon she was crying uncontrollably, her body shook with loud sobs and, finally, after another couple of minutes, Drakken stopped.

Shego stayed like that, limp in his lap and shaking with sobs. Small hiccups made her body jump every now and then, but the punishment was over and she was glad of that. She winced when Drakken's hand started caressing her now flaming bottom.

"There, there, little bunny… everything is alright now… dad will make it better…"

"I- I'm- so- sorry." She sniffled. "I'm sorry- I snapped- at you- please forgive me."

Drakken let go of the arm and nudged Shego. She easily climbed down and started rubbing herself with one hand. The other was taken to her eyes and was drying the tears away. "I'm sorry, dad."

She wasn't angry anymore. Drakken was always good at controlling her temper… well, the times when he was around. Some crazy psychologist once told the blue scientist that the best way to control her fury was a good spanking… something to do with letting go of her true emotions and frustrations, along with the pressure and the stress she could gain after a series of particularly hard events.

Drakken smiled, he loved that after a difficult situation Shego would get back to call him dad. It was such a relief to him to know his little girl was still there, so he patted his lap, waiting to treat his daughter as he used to do years ago. Shego hesitate a little, but followed orders and sat in his lap. She couldn't help but wince once she was seated. "Now are you really going to listen?" He asked putting his arms around her waist. Shego nodded. "Good. Raven… this little, eh, tantrum, of yours proves my point. I don't think you can do well with all the pressure-"

"But-" Drakken put his finger in his lips.

"Let me finish. Raven, I know you mean good, but Simone is already a handful and you are not that good by yourself yet… it's only been four years, Rae, it's still too fresh. Maybe it would be better if Betty takes them to another house, I know she offered the help, she could ask around and use one of her favors."

"She can't." It was a mumble, but Drakken heard it.

"Why?"

"Um…" She actually didn't want to tell. A small squeeze near her tender bottom made her rethink. "She asked before she called me… it seems that Kim Possible is not that important around the bigger fishes' pool. So… I, um, told her we could take her in." The last bit was said in a rush so Drakken couldn't quite hear her.

"What did you said?"

"I said I'm tired and wanted to sleep."

"Raven." The tone behind it promised another spanking if she pulled his leg again.

Shego sighed. "I told her we would take her… because I didn't want them to end like me." She hugged Drakken around the neck and hid in his chest. "I remember what it was to wake up in a white room, all those machines hooked at my body, all the pain. My brothers were in coma and I was alone for at least a month… it was the most horrible thing I ever felt."

"Even worse than…" he didn't finish his thought in fear of upsetting her more than she was.

"Yes. I knew you were looking for me and that sooner or later I was going to be found, but when I woke up after the comet, I felt trapped in my own body and I knew I was all alone. I wasn't even sure if my brothers were going to wake at all." She rubbed her nose in his shirt. "I didn't want them to feel that… I remember the first time I saw you, I was having a bad day and I was crying. You left what you were doing and went to ask if I was alright. It was the first time somebody ever asked me that. It meant the world to me."

Drakken smiled at his memories of a raven haired four years old girl sobbing in the corner of the lab. It was cruel to test in children, but back then he was just a crime investigator and he was assigned to the 'Comet Project' as they called those five children that survived the multicolored comet impact. He was fond of the little girl and always made time to play with her at least once a day. When the scientists were done with them, the kids were put up to adoption and, to everybody in the lab's surprise, Doctor Drew Lipsky was the one to take the girl home.

"But, Raven, what happen to you its really different from what happened to them. You know that."

Shego felt silent for a couple of minutes. Then her voice was so soft that it was hard for Drakken to understand. "Earlier you said that Kim reminded you of me. Why?"

Drakken smiled sadly. "The eyes. You both have the same kind of eyes. At first it was that 'I'm gonna kick your ass' look. You both have it. Then, I saw how she smiled and her eyes lit as yours when you smile. But today… I saw the same kind of eyes you had a couple of months before Simone was born. The same hunting look… the same despair, I don't know, today I felt as if I was seeing you at fourteen, no Kim Possible. It was you I saw, and I really felt bad."

Shego nodded. It made sense… a little. But she knew Drakken had a way with people. He could read them and he could say exactly what was tormenting somebody. "I can't let them alone. Please, I need you to understand that."

Drakken sighed. This meant a lot to the girl, and he had to admit that knowing now that nobody in the organization really cared for the Possibles made his chest ache. He held Shego at arm length by the shoulders and looked at her in the eye. "Listen carefully, I can't ask you to stop doing something you have your heart into, but I also know you can't really take care of them as you wish you could. Listen fist, don't interrupt. I am going to help you sort this one out." He smiled. "It's not fair to them and I know it. But there is one condition."

"Whatever you want you have it!"

He lightly swat at Shego's bottom, making her yelp. "Listen before agreeing, jeez, I would think I taught you better than that."

"Sorry, dad."

"As I was saying. I need you to promise me you would take a break if you need to. Don't push yourself too far and don't start trying to make everyone's life better. Let the kids mourn and then cheer them up, but don't try to take their baggage. Can you promise me that?"

Shego looked down. She couldn't promise something she knew she couldn't do… so she was really hesitant answering.

"Raven Ray Lipsky… are you going to promise me that? Or I just have to take them under MY wing and keep treating you like a spoiled kid?"

Shego blushed. Of course she didn't want that… although being spoiled was fun. "I promise you dad. I won't over work myself."

"Good." He hugged her.

Shego smiled, then frowned. "Dad… there is another thing that make their situation different from what I had."

"What is that?"

"I had nobody to care for me before the accident… so it didn't hurt that much knowing my mother died. Kim and the boys had both their parents and they loved their children. I think that's harder." She smiled sadly, before yawning lightly. "I really want them to have a chance and I can't really think of a better place than here to heal their wounds."

"I think you are right." He looked at his watch. "I think you better go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be even harder."

"I have to study." She answered tiredly.

"No. Go to bed. Obey your old dad would you? Just this once."

"Ok." She got up and starched. "I love you." She kissed him in the cheek and left to her room. She would obey… just this once.

XxXxX

Waking up to a wet bed as something awful, imagine waking up to a wet bed twice in a row. Now imagine it being on the same night. Something was wrong. Of course Kim knew it, but she couldn't think of a reason. The only thing she knew was that she had woken up to a wet bed again and she didn't like it… not a bit.

She was scared.

The pacifier was still in her mouth, but she was crying again. Pandaroo was slowly but surely wetting soaked by her tears, just as her pants were at the moment. She knew what Shego told her. That she needed to be cleaned up and that she needed a new set of sheets, but she was afraid of leaving the bed because she didn't know what was beyond it. Part of her mind told her it was stupid… the room wasn't even that dark. Somewhere near the bed a small nightlight was turned on and it gave the room a dim glow, scaring the darkness away. But even so she was scared.

She felt powerless. Not even being chained by one of her foes was this terrifying. She wanted to be secured, she wanted to be loved. She needed someone to make it better.

"Shego…" the whimper was small around the pacifier, but the emotion behind it showed exactly how much she needed the older girl. She wanted Shego. Now.

She kept crying, a little louder this time around. Of course there wasn't a reason why she would hope that Shego could provide the emotions that she needed. Shego was loving, and motherly, but she was not going to baby Kim, even if she wanted it. It was foolish to think that Shego would appear out of thin air to gather the teen in her arms. It was a wishful thought.

A knock at the door. "Kimmie?" the voice was loud in the silence. "I'm entering, Pumpkin."

Maybe the thought wasn't that wishful.

XxXxX

A/N: Didn't really know where this came from... I wanted them to have a serious Dad-Daugther talk about the kids, but Shego's attitude got in the way... Hope no one was offended.

So, now you know what their relashionship is, and this leaves room for the Kigo stuff... althought it is going to be a long way there.

Thanks for reading and Please, leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Kim Possilbe, Disney does.

XxXxX

Shego was coming down to her room when she picked a sound of one of the monitors. A faintly whisper told her that one of her girls needed her, the name she was called by told her that it was the older. Kim was getting restless again.

She got to the teen's room in less than a minute and knocked. "Kimmie?" the voice was loud in the silence. "I'm entering, Pumpkin."

The pale girl wasn't sure what to expect, sure she knew Kim was having a difficult night and sure the girl was having some nightmares, but she didn't expect to see another wet spot in the bed. Not because she thought Kim was going to stop wetting the bed soon, but because she thought that she wet herself too soon and, according to the size of the spot, it was too much urine. Or Kim really drank a lot of water before going to bed or Kim's bladder was really active.

She blinked a couple of times, actually stunned. Kim misunderstood this as anger. She started sobbing. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

This snapped Shego into action. She all but ran to Kim's side, her butt aching. "No, no, Kimmie, don't cry. It was an accident, you know it." She embraced the younger girl and held her tightly. "I told you before, Kimmie, there's nothing to be sorry about."

The pacifier had fallen down her mouth and she was sobbing into Shego's shoulder. "You are mad!" She almost wailed, but something made her calm enough to stay quiet. It must had been Shego.

"I'm not, really." She said realizing what had upset the girl. "I was just surprised… I think you have an active bladder, don't you think?"

"I don't- know. Sorry!" This time, though, she did wailed.

Shego started combing her hand through the red mess of Kim's head. "I know you are, baby. I know and I am not mad." She kissed her forehead. "I'm really not."

"Pwomise?"

Shego blinked a couple of times because of the way Kim said the word, but before the small teen could feel rejected she spoke. "I promise you, Kim. I won't ever be mad at you because of a wet bed."

Kim smiled at this. Then frowned. "Me couldn't got up."

Shego kissed the top of her head. "It's ok. Let's get you cleaned up."

XxXxX

Jim woke up with a start. He has just got the worst nightmare in his life. He dreamt about his parent's death. Sure, he was aware that they were already gone, and he knew that no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that the dream was just a dream he knew better.

Jim had always been the most fragile of the twins. He knew people couldn't tell just looking at them, but Tim was always the one starting things. His big brother was the one that started every mess they made and Tim was also the one that was always looking for more things to destroy.

Be no mistaken, Jim liked what they did, but he found himself more often than not second guessing everything he put his mind on. That was his nature. He was the baby in the family, even if Tim was always a few minutes older that he.

Sometimes he wished he could have been born some years younger than Tim, that way he couldn't feel ashamed about what he was going to do.

Kicking what was left of his covers over him he stood and made his way to his older brother. Tim sure slept different than him. While Jim tended to kick his sheets around when having nightmares, Tim always made sure his were wrapped around him tightly.

Sighing, the younger one whispered, "Tim… Tim, I can't sleep." The other boy stirred, but didn't wake up. "Come on, Tim…"

Tim opened one eye and glared sleepily at his brother. "Go bother Kim, lemme sleep."

"… Tim…"

"Leave. Me. Alone." And with that the more temperamental of the two rolled to face away from his brother.

Jim was left speechless. It was the first time since he was born that Tim didn't let him share a bed.

"Fine." He huffed and turned to leave the room. Kim at least wasn't going to turn him down.

XxXxX

Shego sat at Kim's bed, a hand softly caressing the distressed teen's head. For the second time that night Kim had wet her bed and had to be washed. A red paci was been steadily sucked and her Pandaroo was hugged tightly… just like she was a small kid in her crib.

But… Kim wasn't a small kid. Nor she was in a crib. And she wasn't supposed to been wetting the bed. Yet again, Kim was not normal; although this was beyond what Shego thought was healthy.

She didn't have anything against bed wetters, being one herself when she was younger. It was just that she could see that Kim was regressing to an age she had no control of her bladder at night. THAT was the bad thing.

A door opening made her look to the closet. A small brown haired head pocked outsides of it. She smiled at this, Jim looked really cute in his green and black pajamas, or maybe it was because he was wearing her colors the thing that made her smile.

As soon as he saw her, his eyes grow like plates and he was left frozen. That was something he wasn't expecting, to Shego be there lightly combing his sister hair with her hands.

But, what was really a shock to him was the red paci in his sleeping sister's mouth. "Um…"

"Couldn't sleep?" Shego asked softly.

"…Yeah…"

"Come here."

He walked to Shego and stood there awkwardly. He kept staring at her sister. It was odd, yes, but somehow the image didn't really bothered him… she looked cute.

Shego smiled at the boy, he looked younger with his hair down and something about his face made him look no older that seven. With a swift motion she picked him up in her lap.

Jim made a surprised sound, and looked up at his new mother. Kim was soon forgotten when slender hands started combing through his hair.

"Tell me kiddo, what's bothering you?"

He relaxed in the embrace and sighed. "I had a bad dream."

Shego hummed. "What to talk about it?"

Jim closed his eyes and relaxed even more. "I was remembering their deaths… I… um…"

"Come on, tell me." She cradled him in her arms, as she would do Simone when rocking her to sleep.

The new embrace made him nervous at first and made him curl himself a little but soon a wave of security filled him. "I just kept seeing their faces. I still smell the blood… I… I was the one who found out first." A silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Jimmie."

"I'm too." He smiled a little. "It is just that I can't believe they are gone…" the tears started flowing, but his smile was still on. "I think I thought they were going to be here always… I missed them."

"Jim… this is something you wouldn't be living… you don't deserve this."

The boy couldn't answer. He started crying like the baby he thought he was. He knew he wasn't strong, not like is brother or sister. Kim was always fighting evil and she was the oldest. Tim wasn't fazed with the things, if someone was hurt or was bullied he was the one that always helped… but Jim, Jim was the weak one, the one that needed protection, the one that was scared more often than not… the one that followed behind his siblings.

"Oh, Jim…" Shego whispered. Something deep insides her hoped for the kids to come out of this with minimal damage. But, she knew that was a wishful thought.

Kim was regressing to a point where she was no more capable than her daughter. Jim was breaking down too and time will tell where it'll leave him. And Tim… well, that was yet to be figured out.

"Hey Jimmie… would you like to sleep tonight with me?"

The boy only nodded. He didn't feel like talking… he didn't feel like anything.

"Ok. Let's leave Kim rest and you and I are going to have a good night sleep."

Jim nodded again. He felt good… maybe he could really sleep toninght.

XxXxX

Drakken stared at the table top. He didn't' know how many hours had passed, but he was sure of something.

Raven got herself into a real problem and it was his duty to help her out. After all… what were parents for?

XxXxX

A/N: Shorter than last one, but I really wanted to add at least one of the twin's problems. Hope it is ok, and any mistake, please tell me. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

XxXxX

"…Shego…"

The room was almost dark, just a soft night light was on to prevent the occupants from tripping. Three soft snoring noises were the only thing that was heard in there. At least that was it until the baby monitor in the bedside table had come to life.

"…Shego…" it was barely a mumble, yet it was said with all the despair in the world.

The moss-hued girl opened an eye tiredly. It was the fourth night in a row that she was woken in the middle of the night. She sighed as she tried to sit up in bed; almost instantly two small whimpers were heard, stopping her immediately.

Shego sighed again. At her left was Simone, fast asleep. Her tiny pale hand was holding firmly her over sized t-shirt. At her right was Jim, a small pool of saliva was been formed in her shoulder, near where his face was. The whimper over the baby monitor repeated itself and Shego knew then she was screwed.

Four nights. It had been four nights since Kim's first accident. Four freaking nights since Jim fist came to sleep at her bed. Four fucking nights since she had still not study for her midterm exam. An exam she was taking tomorrow.

She was tired. Ever since the first accident Kim had been waking up at least two times at night wet and crying out for her. Shego every time got up and went to her. Usually the first time per night she'd bath Kim and change her pajamas and bed setting. The rest she'd simply wiped her clean and changed sheets and panties. Hey, after the second night she had learned that they were fewer problems if she made the teen sleep in just her underwear.

"…Shego…" Kim whined from her room some doors down hers. Time to really get up.

Maneuvering carefully as to not wake up her bed partners Shego slid out of bed. She smiled when the two kids scooped over the other in order to remain warm. Both Jim and Sim grew to be as close as if they were blood related in less than a couple of days. The boy was suffering for a loss, yet sought refuge near the toddler. Sim was simply too happy to have someone's near her age attention to really wonder what was wrong with her friend. They were cute together and spent all the time near the other. Jim was attached to her little girl to the point where they needed to sleep together, that meaning sleeping in Shego's bed as Sim was yet to sleep away from her momma.

Shego smiled at them before remembering that there was another child in need of love. She left the room as silently as if were in the middle of a heist and headed for Kim's.

XxXxX

Kim had been crying for almost five minutes and she felt hopeless. Shego should have been here by now and she was afraid and cold. The red paci Shego had given her was lying next to her, moist with her saliva from where she had been sucking on it before waking up; but she was too distressed to think about it, even when a small part in her was sure it could comfort her. But, the biggest part just wanted Shego.

"Shego!" She couldn't take it anymore. She needed her Shego, so, she wailed for her.

In that moment, a very tired Shego opened the door. The full blast of Kim´s cries startled her and she could only hope both Jim and Sim would sleep with that much noise.

"Kimmie, baby, calm down. Your brothers and sister are trying to sleep." She said softly making the teen notice her for the first time.

"Shego…" She whimpered pathetically and lifted her arms making grabbing motions with her hands in the universal sign of 'pick me up'.

The older girl just stood frozen for a second, wondering what had happened to her usually happy teen. She didn't know why she was surprised as the past days had been a blast: Kim now went around their part of the lair barefoot, holding her Pandaroo and sucking steadily on her paci. She could wonder around in just a pair of panties if Shego didn't dress her for the day, and worst of all, she had forgotten going to the bathroom at least twice during the day. Shego had to constantly remember both Kim and Sim to pay a visit to the toilet. It was scary.

Drakken didn't say a thing, knowing firsthand what is was to have a traumatized teen under his care. Sim was too wrapped in her almost four year olds fantasies to ask more than a couple of questions. Tim was surprised and a little angry at the situation that made his sister like that, but not disgusted. And Jim didn't say a thing… _'Come to think on it, I haven't heard Jim speak in a while…'_

Another whimper and more urgent hands made Shego get out from her thoughts. It was the first time she woke up this night, so it was time to bath little Kim. "Coming, Princess." She said as she picked up the girl easily, calming Kim immediately. "Let's take a bath." And then she headed them to the bathroom.

Kim just sighed and wrapped herself around Shego's form. She was happy.

Insides the bathroom everything went as it always did. Shego gently cleaned Kim's body to make all the yuck go away. Kim closed her eyes, practically in heaven from all the attention.

As she was washing the teen hair Shego made a decision. "Kimmie," She said softly. "I think it's better if you come to sleep in my bed."

Kim opened her eyes, happy, making a little of soap enter them. She started to cry because of the sting, soon forgetting what the older girl said. "Hurts! Hurts!"

Shego sighed. "It's alright baby, just blink it away." The girl did as told and the soap was gone by the time Shego had finished drying her, yet she continued crying. "Kimmie, baby, it shouldn't hurt anymore."

Kim shook her head. She was tired and wanted to sleep, yet a part of her knew she was going to sleep for over three hours before she woke up again wet and helpless. She started wailing as Shego put her on a pair of fresh panties and carried her to bed.

"Kim, stop it." The thief said gently as she lowered the girl in the fresh linen. "Baby, you need your sleep." Kim shook her head. "Come on, Kimmie, let's sleep."

"Me sleep wid Shegee!" Shego was getting worried of how Kim said that until the meaning of her baby talk reached her brain.

The older girl sighed. She had actually thought along those same lines. Yet, there was a little, tiny problem. She couldn't risk having an accident with already two children in her bed. There was only one solution she had in store for that, but she highly doubted Kim was going to agree with it.

"Fine, then, baby girl," she said softly. "You'll sleep with me, but I have a condition for that. Wait here." And then she left, after replacing the lost paci into the younger girl's mouth.

Kim calmed down a bit, wondering what the condition would be, yet grateful she was going to sleep near her Shego. However, if she was happy thinking this, the sight of a returning Shego carrying a pack of baby wipes, a bottle of talcum and a square of white plastic made her froze and dropped the paci. '_No…'_

"Ok, Pumpkin. I really want to sleep sometime soon and I'd been thinking this is a good solution for our lack of rest. So, I'll just take off your panties, put on the diaper and then we'll sleep, okay?" She asked as she sat on the bed near the girl's feet.

Kim blinked several times. "Me sleep wid Shegee." She whined at last.

"Yes. But to do that I'll need to diaper you."

"No diapee, sleep wid Shegee."

Shego sighed. "If you want to sleep in my bed you are going to let me put this on." She reached for the girl panties, only to the girl roll away.

"No!" She said petulantly.

Shego was speechless. Ever since Kim first moved in with them she had been such a lovely and well behaved girl, even after her accidents started and she regressed to a toddler. She understood the girl was cranky thanks to her lack of sleep, but even so, the tone in which she said that little word angered her.

"Kimberly," she said, her voice stern, the one she used to scold Sim. "I know you are tired, so, I'll let this one slide. Yet, I want you to calm down and do as I told." She reached again for the girl.

The use of her complete name was something new, and it made Kim understand the older girl was losing her patience. But still, she didn't want a diaper. She wasn't a baby. "No!" and she rolled farther away.

Shego sighed. "Kimberly Ann, stop being stubborn and stay still." She grabbed the teen's ankles just to be kicked in the stomach. "That's it, Kim!" She snapped and faster than the girl could react, Shego had her face down over her knees.

The girl struggled, but Shego was stronger. She gave Kim's butt a couple of swats to warn her. "Kim, I know you are cranky, but you are acting like a brat. I'll give you one last chance, I'll put on the diaper and then we'll go to sleep."

"No!" She wailed. "No diapee! Sleep Shegee!"

"No, Kim. You always wake up wet several times a night. You need this, even if you don't sleep with me. If you don't do this on your own, I'll be more than happy to spank the stubbornness out of you." She was tired and Kim wasn't making it easier.

"No!"

"No what? No spanking?"

"No 'pankin'! No diapee!" She started to kick.

Shego sighed. She knew if she wanted this to end soon she'd need to warm the girl's behind a little. Grabbing the teen's panties she slid them down to reveal twin pale cheeks. She gave two firm swats, each on one cheek. "Stop it, Kim."

"No!" This earned her four more slaps. "No!"

Shego shook her head and started spanking without pause. Each slap was hard enough to be felt, but soft enough to where she wasn't hurting her. "I'll stop this as soon as you calm down." She said firmly, but gentle.

Five minutes into the punishment Kim was no longer kicking, she instead just laid there sobbing. It hurt. "Me torry!" She yelled. "Me diapee!" Shego gave two last, firm slaps, the stopped. "Me torry!" She sobbed into the bed. "Me torry…"

Shego sighed. "I know Kim. I'm sorry too." She rubbed the sting out of the girl backside. She turned the kid so she was sitting in her lap and held her close to her chest. "I love you Kim, and I really want us to have one good night sleep." She kissed the teen's forehead. "Can you understand that?"

Kim nodded. She wanted to sleep one night without waking up cold. She didn't want the diaper, but if she was going to be held all night long in Shego's arms, then she was going to put with it. Besides, her butt hurt too much for her to want anger Shego more.

"Come on. Let's put this one on." She said gently after a minute or two. Lifting the girl from her, Shego laid her on the bed, the panties now on the floor, and started getting ready her supplies.

Kim winced as her tender butt made contact with the now harsh sheets. She was still crying, but not as hard as before. "Me torry." She whispered as Shego lifted her legs by the ankles to wipe her clean, whining as the towels hurt her backside. The diaper was put under her and soon talcum was sprinkled over her. "Me torry."

Shego smiled to the broken teen as she fastened the disposable diaper in place. "Com'er, baby." Once done, she sat the girl up in her lap and put a t-shirt on her. Kissing Kim's nose she smiled at the girl. "I really love you, baby. I'm sorry I had to spank you."

"Me luv Shegee."

The older girl kept smiling… yet, something inside her told her Kim was getting worse… way worse.

XxXxX

A/N: I won't even apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Petition

Paste your document here

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

2FaceMyFate

Feifei08

charis~chan

There is a petition online at change org. Sign it, please. Just go there and search fanfiction. You'll see it when it comes up. Support your fellow readers and writers by signing this petition. Thank you all for you support and for reading my stories.

...


End file.
